Guardian Angels
by MarlyHarkness
Summary: Kori is just like her brother, an unknowing pawn for Shinra. When she gets promoted into SOLDIER things seem to turn lucky for her. But future events will have her confused between what's right and wrong. Cloud/OC Zack/OC


**_(Kori's P.O.V)_**

'_C'mon, c'mon! Dammit hurry up legs!_' I yelled in my head, mentally cursing them for not moving quicker.

I was rushing because my brother -Zack- had called me after he'd returned from his last assignment, asking to meet up with him in the Directors room and to hurry; he sounded pretty urgent. So basically I had to drop what I was doing, which was just exercises and directing/helping some new guards, and haul ass up to the 49th freakin' floor.

Oh, that may seem very high up in the building. But have I mentioned that there are like 79 floors? No? I haven't? Well, now you know!

I was running with pocky dangling from my mouth through hallways and up stairwells, because the elevators were too slow to wait on. Many employees yelled at me as I bumped into them and I yelled sorry each time. As I turned a corner, I crashed into someone knocking us both on our backs.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry!", the voice of the person squeaked. It kind of sounded like a boy.

I sat up rubbing my head. "No, no. It's my fault. I'm in kind of a hurry, sorry. I'm Kori Fair!", I introduced myself holding out my hand. We looked at each other for a moment before the boy shook his head and slowly shaking my hand. Damn, this boy has got some nice blue eyes. Hmm, his hair's anti-gravity like Zack's too. It kind of reminds me of feathers, like a chocobo!

"Uh. C-Cloud. I'm a new recruit, and I'm sort of lost.", he spoke shakily and shook my hand, breaking me out of my trance. I looked at his outfit and realized that he was a Shinra guard.

"Oh, uh, I think I can help you out. I'm a Shinra guard too. Um, let's see… We're on the 49th floor, right?" he nodded, "SOLDIER floor. So what you gotta do is take the elevator down about 10 floors, then go down a few hallways until you come to a door that labels '_Sleeping Quarters_'. Each person has a pretty good-sized room that they share with one other person.", I told him. Then I remembered Zack.

"Oh! Hey listen, sorry but I gotta run. See you around Cloud!", I said waving goodbye and took off. I think I might've heard him say a 'thank you' as I passed him.

Zack had better have a damn good explanation for bringing me all the way up here. I mean really, the 49th freaking' floor? Bah. Knowing him though, he had something planned though. It had better be a good one.

When I finally arrived outside the director's door, I leaned against it to rest for breath. The next thing I knew though, the door disappeared and I was lying on my back… again. A hand grabbed the back of my uniform and hauled me to my feet, and the person laughed.

"Well nice to see you finally _drop_ in Kori!", the person spoke laughing.

"Oh, ha ha Faye. Very funny.", I spoke sarcastically at her joke wiping off any dirt that might have clung to me during my fall. "Anyway, do you have any idea what Zack rushed me all the way to SOLDIER floor for?"

The blonde tapped her chin lightly and put on an innocent façade. "I have no idea Kori. He hasn't told me a thing." I sighed, but decided to let it go. Besides, I'd find out in a few moments anyways, right?

I stepped past Faye into the Directors office and found myself in the presence of Zack, a blonde man with glasses (whom I assumed was the director), and Angeal. Well that's a pleasant surprise. Once they all realized I was in the room the chatter stopped, and they all turned to look at me.

"Uh, hey?", I muttered nervously.

'_Why are they all staring at me like that? Oh dear God, did something stick to me when I fell?_'

"Well finally! What took you so long? We were waiting for you!", Zack yelled excitedly slapping me on my back. This made a vein appear on my forehead. "Well maybe if you hadn't called me on such short notice! I was like, 20 floors down idiot! Besides, I accidentally ran into another guard on my way up. He was lost.", I told him with an annoyed tone and expression.

The man with glasses chuckled and stood from his seat. "Well, I assume this is our guest of honor. Kori Fair. I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Director Lazard.", He introduced himself.

'_Whoa déjà vu. Except he's the one introducing, and… I'm not lying on the floor._', I mentally sweat dropped at myself.

"Nice to meet you too Director! Though, may I ask why was I called up here so suddenly? It's pretty late at night sir.", I asked after I shook his hand. The situation had me wondering just what in the hell was going on. What did Lazard mean when he said I was the 'guest of honor'? It's not like it's my birthday or anything.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I looked up at Angeal. "Earlier this evening I was discussing with Director Lazard how you'd been working as a guard, and how it doesn't seem to do much for your skills anymore."

Oh my God, they weren't going to fire me…were they? Were they?

"And I'd come to the decision, that you should be promoted to SOLDIER 3rd class Ms. Fair.", Director said with his hands folded underneath his chin.

Thank goodness I get to keep my job…

WAIT WHAT? Back up!

Did he _really_ just say what I think he said? I was in complete and utter shock. My body seemed like it was frozen, until Faye snapped me out of it when she grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"You hear what he said Kori? You're a SOLDIER now!", she screamed happily and glomped me. Everyone seemed to be amused at my surprised demeanor, especially Zack. Once Faye let go of me he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "All you worked for is starting to pay off Kori! I'm so proud of you!", Zack whispered in my ear.

Angeal slapped his hands onto mine and Zack's shoulders. "When I told the puppy the news" Zack yelled out a 'hey!', "he went haywire. The original plan was to tell you tomorrow since you were busy helping out with the new recruits, but Faye here would have none of it. They wanted you to receive the news tonight.", he told me with a slight smile.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe it…Had I finally done it? Had I really been promoted into SOLDIER?

"I believe our newest member here needs some time to…process the news." Lazard chuckled and turned , "You can find your new uniform and items you need in your new room. Faye here already took the liberty of moving your possessions there as well."

"So…who am I bunking with now?", I finally managed to speak, after continuous moments of silence.

"It lives!", Zack shouted playfully followed by a smack to the back of his head, courtesy of Faye. I rolled my eyes, he's so weird sometimes.

She turned to me while Zack rubbed his head pouting, "Why, you'll be bunking with little ol' moi of course! Now come on Kori. We'll see you gentlemen _and idiot_, tomorrow; I have to get our little SOLDIER all settled in.", Faye spoke in a teasing voice, then grabbed me by the shoulders and began shoving me out of the door.

* * *

_**(Cloud's P.O.V)**_

I lied down on my new bed and looked over to the table. The clock showed **1:03am**. I was finally able to find the right place to go to when I ran into that girl, Kori. Her eyes they were such a soft caramel brown, a few shades lighter than the pocky that hadn't fallen from her mouth when we collided.

Speaking of that, I didn't notice until she was gone around another corner that she'd left a box of it behind. Now it lied on my table, wondering if it was missed. I smiled, maybe I could use that as an excuse to talk to her properly. I never knew they allowed girls work as guards, but I guess they also never said that they didn't either.

Shaking my head I turned off the light and rolled over, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**(Kori's P.O.V)**_

"Ahh, home sweet home. How's it feel to be a SOLDIER now Kori?", Faye asked as we stepped inside her, well _our_, room. I silently followed her inside, "I don't really know yet. I think I'm still in some state of shock.", I said. Suddenly her arm wrapped around my shoulders, "Well you just get a good night's rest, and we'll go see Lizard tomorrow for your very first, epic assignment!", she said enthusiastically with her other fist pumped in the air.

"And now Kori, I must bid thee adieu. For I am very tired after all this excitement!" The next thing I knew, she was lying face first on one of the two beds, passed out. I sweat dropped at the sight. One moment she was wide awake and hyper, and now she's passed out like she was drunk.

I shook my head and went to grab my box of pocky from my pocket, for another piece before I'd go to bed. When my fingers grabbed empty space my eyes bugged out. I frantically searched my pockets and was spinning in a circle during this process. Yeah I know it probably looks weird, but I want my pocky dammit!

Then it suddenly hit me: **I DROPPED MY PRECIOUS POCKY WHEN I RAN INTO THAT KID! DAMN YOU CRUEL FATE!  
**

I sunk down onto my bed sulking. My poor pocky, it must be so cold and lonely wherever it may be. Was it still lying in the long abandoned hallway? Or had Cloud taken it? If it happened to be the latter, that boy had better hope he didn't eat any of my pocky. All sorts of things ran through my mind.

I just pulled the covers up and over my head and whined.

"First the shock of my promotion, and now this. I can't believe I left my pocky behind…"


End file.
